Seabreeze
Seabreeze is a city created by the The Iron Circle, and it serves as their new capital city in Iakresh. Theme Song History Formed on Pharast the 24th, AC 1007.Located in Iakresh Gozran the 1st: Still suffering from the feud, Lord Caelith expands his reach into the nearby forests and claims an uncommon resource known as Drowsy Palm. Gozran the 14th: The feud is settled upon the discovery of the Pyromantic Pine woods, a sign of good omen according to Aenarion Sunweaver. A market is constructed during a festival that was hosted upon its discovery, as a sign of faith and respect to the omen. Further History will be recorded here. Geography Its got coast. River. Forest. Fucking gorgeous. Inhabitants Being an elven settled village, the majority of the townsfolk hold some indifference to non-elves and outsiders, preferring to keep to their own flock. They are merchant folk who enjoy meditation, seafaring and festivals. High Elves Majority of the High Elves stem from the Silvercrest family. NPC Starting Attitude: Indifferent DC 16 Diplomacy if you are not a Core Race or Half-Orc Humans The most notable humans in the settlement are from House Lioncrest. Though more seem to have flocked to Seabreeze alongside Uther Harrowhall. "Badgers blood on all o' 'em!" ~ Human phrase meaning ill will on someone. Dwarves - NPC Starting Attitude: Indifferent DC 16 Diplomacy if you are not a Core Race or Half-Orc Settlement Statblock * Type: Small Town * Modifier: 0 * Qualities (2): Prosperous, Trading Port * Base Limit: 1,000 +30% = 1,300 * Purchase Limit: 5,000 then x2 = 15,000 * Spellcasting: 4th Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Strong worship of Apsu and the deity Gozreh. Magic Welcomed and accepted Technology The Iron Circle wishes to pursue the aspect of technology Buildings Hex Improvements * 1 Road * 3 Farms * 2 Sawmill /w Resource Wood / Pyromantic Pine Buildings * 2 Houses * 1 Stable * 1 Windmill The Law “All persons entering the town may carry no weapon longer than a short sword. To do otherwise shall be considered proof of conspiracy to commit mayhem.” Law of Seabreeze, dated 1007 but rarely enforced, issued after a particularly savage riot at the end of a match between supporters of two sporting Bloodbowl clubs. Military Seabreeze Seaguard more work, picture pending Size: 50 level 1 Followers. (Not yet made) - - - - Superstition The citizens of Seabreeze are a very superstitious lot. * Three legged dogs are lucky. * Dew found in Gardens of Seabreeze will remove freckles, wens, and warts, sending them to live on people in Pharasma’s realm. You must not use this remedy too often, as the dead will start to haunt you in revenge. * Dwarfs can smell gold. * Necromancers must be nailed to a tree and burnt, lest their spirit wander and possess folk. The tree must be uprooted and destroyed after the burning. * If you die drunk, you will not rest in your grave, and must be buried inside a keg of ale. * Beastmen will run away if you shout loudly and wave a flaming torch at them. * No wood should be chopped during the “evil crescent” (crescent moon). Firewood felled during this time goes out quickly. * Elves will die if all their hair is shaved off. * It is unlucky to sew or patch something while still wearing it. * Those who work in the woods will never be rich or old. * If you grieve loudly for the dead, they will not be able to rest, and will likely come back to complain about it. * Metal, particularly iron, protects against magic. * To get a haircut on Sunday is bad luck. People & Places of Interest Places Drowsy Palm Woods - A place of relaxation and meditation for the elves. People [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Caelith Lord Caelith Silvercrest]' '- The leader of Seabreeze. Leader of the Seaguard. Chief Librarian Aenarion Sunweaver - The leader of The Iron Magistry, which has yet to be built. He guides the kingdom's higher learning and magic, promoting education and knowledge among the citizens and representing the interests of magic, science, and academia. Lady Neera Dawnblade - A student of the arcane and apprentice to Aenarion Sunweaver. Though young and naive, she holds about her a certain promise that seems to have attracted the attention of her master, which is possibly why he has tolerated her for so long. Bodyguard Quin'thalan "The Black Knight" Sunfire - A nephew of the Sunweaver dynasty. He is responsible for enforcing laws in Seabreeze, as well as ensuring the safety of its leaders. He can be seen frequenting the streets interacting with the populace, or clung to the side of the leaders of the village. Category:Iakresh Cities